


Cedarwood

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alpha!claude, omega!Sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: He’s out on the ice, letting the chill sooth his slight fever, when he catches a scent. It’s surprisingly soft, sort of sweet like honey. It’s warm too and it reminds Sid of wood. The whole thing smells like cedarwood. There’s something added to it though, something catching.





	

**Author's Note:**

> poorly written grilled cheesby porn! i do NOT speak french. correct me if i say the wrong fuckin thing

Sidney knows his body. He’s been on suppressors for most of his NHL career, true, but he still has the summers where he detoxes, where he lets his body do what it’s usually supposed to do every two months. 

The thing is, Sidney still goes through pseudo heats even with the suppressors. Some omegas don’t, but Sidney isn’t that lucky. Once every two months he’s hit with increased senses. His sense of smell becomes almost unbearable and if he hadn’t trained himself to take it, his sense of touch would’ve kept him benched. Instead, he sucks it up and hides his violent winces when he’s checked against the boards. The suppressors work in such a way that while no pheromones leak from Sidney, he still gets basic beta sense information. When he’s in pseudo heats, however, his senses crash up past normal omega and stop just before pre-heat level.

It isn’t until he’s 27 years old that his perfect system betrays him.

He’s never played the Flyers while in pseudo heat. Sidney has never been sensitive while playing their rivals.

He’s out on the ice, letting the chill sooth his slight fever, when he catches a scent. It’s surprisingly soft, sort of sweet like honey. It’s warm too and it reminds Sid of wood. The whole thing smells like cedarwood. There’s something added to it though, something catching.

Sidney’s never gotten wet so fast in his life. He blinks in surprise, shifting as his face flushes deeply. He knows well enough that no one will smell him through his suppressants and scent blockers, but he can feel himself start to drip out of his entrance. That’s not normal.

He swallows thickly, glancing around nervously, before he continues with his pre-skate ritual. He’s careful to hide his breathing as he scents the area, taking slow deep inhales through his nose. The smell doesn’t get stronger near the net, so he skates toward center ice and feels his stomach tighten. He skates past Giroux and, to his horror, his knees almost give out on him. 

He freezes on the ice, pretending to look down the ice toward their net, but puts most of his focus on trying not to collapse on the ice. His temperature has suddenly increased, his palms and inner thighs sweaty. He shifts slightly and can’t hide his wince when slick trickles down his leg. He’s worried suddenly, because he’s never gone through this many heat symptoms while only in pseudo. 

He’s not touching the fact that all of this seems to be triggered by his most hated rival. 

He needs to make a decision, he realizes. Others don’t realize it, not with the blockers he’s on, but something’s gone wrong with his suppressants. He can’t stay on the ice in the condition he’s suddenly found himself in. 

He shutters as he skates toward the bench, his movements suddenly causing his senses to heighten. This is far beyond pseudo heat, he thinks, rushing past the Penguins staff as he leaves the ice. Somehow his suppressors have failed when faced with Giroux.

Dr. McLane reaches him in the locker-room, her omega pheromones sending out a calming effect. 

“Sidney,” she says softly, coming close but stopping just before she touches him. “What’s wrong? Are you experiencing any concussion symptoms?”

Sidney blinks and it takes a moment before he can slowly shake his head. “No.”

“What is it then? You leaving the ice early has a lot of people worried,” she replies.

“Heat,” Sidney says bluntly.

“What?” she chokes out. “You’re on suppressants!”

“Triggered,” he gasps in reply. Sidney suddenly can’t hold himself up and tumbles down. 

Melissa can’t catch him in time and he finds himself on the floor. He’s on fire, he thinks hazelly, his gear not helping him cool down in any way. He’s been aware of his hardening erection since leaving the ice, but it’s only now that he feels the twitching his cock is doing. There’s a barren feeling emanating from inside him, a clawing need that demands he have something filling him. His heats have never been this strong, this fast. He takes to breathing through his mouth to try and diffuse Giroux’s scent from his nose. 

“Who triggered you?” he hears suddenly.

He looks around with blurry eyes and is surprised to discover that he’s been out of it long enough that not only has Dr. Vaya joined Melissa, but he can vaguely see the rest of the team peeking in and lingering near the doors. 

“Giroux,” Sidney whimpers out, tearing his gaze away from his team. He hates that they’re seeing him like this.

“ _Claude Giroux?_ ” Dr. Vaya stresses.

“Y’eh,” Sidney slurs in reply, shifting so he’s on his side. He curls up, tightly hugging his knees. The heat is almost unbearable now, he thinks. He can’t take it anymore and suddenly breathes in deeply through his nose. He catches several different scents mingling together. He can easily pick out Flower, his scent a familiar Vanilla mixed with Vero’s cinnamon. Geno is in there too, his heavy metal scent overpowering several others. Sunshine has always smelled floral and it isn’t until now that Sidney figures out that the floral scent is rose. There are several other distinct smells surrounding him, but he still finds himself searching for the cedarwood-like scent from earlier.

“What’s wrong with him?” Flower asks, breaking Sidney’s train of thought.

“He’s going into heat,” Melissa answers, her voice filled with worry as she shifts to crouch next to Sidney.

“Isn’t he on suppressants?” Flower asks, taking a couple steps close. Sidney pulls his head up slightly, making eye contact with Flower. He tries to give an encouraging smile, but he thinks it might’ve came out as a grimace instead. 

“Suppressants fail,” Melissa sighs, “He was in pseudo heat. Suppressants work to keep the body from producing heat hormones. They stop scent from leaking out and effectively give the omega a beta scent. If the omega’s not sending anything out, the alpha can’t send anything back. When in pseudo heat, however, some of those hormones bleed through. It’s why he’s also wearing blockers. His scent is still hidden, but with the suppressors working at half capacity, his ability to scent things increases. Apparently, Giroux’s scent is compatible enough to send Sidney into pre-heat.”

Flower wrinkles his nose at the mention of Giroux, but it quickly morphs into concern when Sidney let’s out a whimper.

“Okay, so, does that mean it can’t be stopped?”

“Yes,” Melissa replies gravely. She touches Sidney’s forehead lightly and meets his eyes. “Sidney, are you still with us?”

Sidney does his best to nod, fighting back the twitches of pain pulsing from his lower half. 

“Okay, I need you to tell me what you want,” Melissa starts. “You have a registered Emergency Partner.”

Flower was actually Sidney’s registered Emergency Alpha. Flower was bonded with Vero and she liked Sidney well enough that they’d made the arrangement pretty early on. Flower wouldn’t be in danger of accidentally bonding with Sid given his status. 

Sidney takes a moment to scent the area and can’t hold back his scowl. Flower’s scent is stronger now that he’s closer and it’s doing nothing for him. 

“I can’t,” is what Sidney decides on.

Melissa sighs and nods, turning to Flower to inform him of what exactly is happening. “Usually, a triggered heat could be dealt with by any alpha. However, in Sidney’s case, he wasn’t triggered by just any pheromones. It wasn’t until he caught Giroux’s scent that his pseudo heat turned into pre-heat. Either Sidney has to go through this alone, or we need Giroux.”

Flower curses loudly in French and Sidney still has enough of himself left that he snorts.

“I’ll go tell Dr. Vaya,” Melissa says before standing and rushing out of the room.

Flower waits for her to leave before he kneels down next to Sidney, letting his hand trail through Sidney’s soaking locks. 

“You’ve put yourself in a real mess,” he informs him. “Giroux? Really?”

“Not by choice,” Sidney weakly snarks back in reply. 

“Oh, Sid,” Flower sighs, removing her fingers. “You can’t ever do the normal thing.”

Sidney tries to grin at him, but he’s suddenly hit with cedarwood and his brain stops functioning for just a second. It’s still soft, but instead of the neutral feeling it held before, it’s inquisitive, like it’s asking something.

Giroux walks through the door with Melissa and Sidney can tell the moment his eyes find Sid’s form because the scent goes from inquisitive to want. He’s never been hit with something so potent in his life.

He can’t hold it back as he cries out, instinctively uncurling to make room for his alpha. Giroux doesn’t move at first, just takes to staring at Sidney.

“I’m going to give him the shot now and then we’ll clear out. You have about three minutes until the suppressants starts to wear off,” Melissa informs Giroux, pulling on latex gloves. Sidney knows she’s probably sterilizing his arm and giving him the shot, but his entire being is so laser focused on Giroux that it isn’t until he sees her taking off her gloves next to Flower that he realizes it’s over.

“Three minutes to take care of your clothes. I left some things to make you guys feel more comfortable near the door. Good luck,” is Melissa’s parting shot as she ushers Flower out of the room.

Sidney hears them leave, but his eyes stay fixated on Giroux’s figure. Giroux watches him back, looking at him splayed on the ground.

“Take care of your gear,” he says finally. He watches Sidney for another moment before he heads toward the door.

Sidney logically knows that Giroux isn’t leaving, but his omega side immediately chirps in distress.

Giroux turns back to him and purrs back reassurance. Sidney watches him stop short of leaving, bending over to pick up some blankets and pillows. Relieved that his alpha is staying, he starts to strip. His gear is thrown in random directions and he’s left in nothing but his soaking briefs. He stays standing and watches intently as his alpha spreads the blankets onto the ground. There’s enough blankets in the pile that the floor will be padded nicely. There’s also enough pillows that Sidney should have plenty to be comfortable.

Giroux is surveying his work and stripping himself of his street clothes when suddenly his body language changes. He stiffens and tilts his head up, sniffing the air. When his eyes lock onto Sidney his pupils are blown wide in arousal. Sidney scents the air as well and practically swoons when he smells the heady scent of Giroux’s need for him.

Giroux comes toward him slowly, like he’s stalking Sidney. He stops and leaves just a few inches between them. Sidney stays still, his instincts making him tilt his head, letting Giroux get a good look at his bare neck.

Immediately Giroux is on him, tongue burning like flames as he licks Sidney’s neck. He latches on at the base, right where his scent gland is, and proceeds to suck hard. Sidney’s cock jumps hard in his briefs and he lets out a whining moan in response. His moaning gets louder when Giroux’s hand travels down his stomach to land on his cock. He gives it a firm stoke through the cotton material and Sidney is suddenly cumming. He feels his cock jerk and he moans when his hole flutters in time with the jerks. He’s panting and week kneed when Giroux finally unlatches from his gland.

“ _Couches-toi,_ ” Giroux grunts, stepping back slowly, clearly reluctant to part.

Sidney blinks, his mind hazy from orgasm. When he doesn’t move, Giroux growls and motions toward the blankets. Understanding the gesture, Sidney scrambles toward the blanket nest, dropping his sticky underwear on the floor as he goes. He lays down, making sure to place a pillow under his back. Sidney usually prefers to be on his hands and knees. But his omega is craving the intimacy a coupling face to face would bring and Sidney’s not willing to fight it.

Giroux finishes stripping and Sidney is greeted with a mouthwatering sight. Giroux is large, granted most alphas are, but he’s one of the biggest Sidney has seen outside of porn. He doesn’t stop his lustful, satisfied purr at the sight. Giroux visibly preens at the Sidney’s appreciation before kneeling down and climbing in between his spread legs.

Sidney’s cock is already half hard and when Giroux rubs their erections together Sidney gives a delighted squirm. He’s lost all vocal ability and he relies on his omega sounds to give Giroux the permission to continue.

Claude reaches his hand down to Sidney’s entrance and groans when he’s met with warm slick.

“ _T'es tellement mouillé,_ ” he mutters. “ _Tabernak._ ”

Giroux goes to slip a finger inside but Sidney quickly reaches out and grabs his wrist. Giroux stops immediately and quickly rumbles, the alpha hum signaling a question.

Sidney struggles with what he wants to say, his words coming slow. “Like stretch,” he manages.

Giroux tilts his head in consideration before replying, “Not safe.”

“What I like,” Sidney assures him. Sidney never stretches himself when he masturbates with his toys. He likes the stretch and the burn that comes with the initial penetration. Besides, he has a toy that’s just slightly smaller than Giroux and he’s more than confident that he can take it. 

“ _T'es sûr?_ ” he finally asks, hesitantly pulling his hand away.

Sidney purrs his consent and spreads his legs farther as Giroux positions his cock head to meet Sidney’s entrance. He pauses for a moment before slowly pushing in. His cock is hot as it moves and Sidney feels his neglected cock fill the rest of the way. He’s rock hard by the time Giroux bottoms out. Giroux doesn’t move, stays tense and Sidney lays in peaceful bliss for a moment. Giroux twitches his hips and Sidney is quick to nod shakily. 

Giroux doesn’t waste any time after that.

Sidney is screaming himself hoarse in pleasure as Giroux plows into him. Giroux is good at hitting Sidney’s prostate every other thrust and Sidney is feeling unashamed as another orgasm rips through him, causing his vision to go white.

When Sidney comes back to himself, Giroux is still thrusting, only he’s slowed down and is watching Sidney intently. 

“Do you want my knot?” he asks huskily, his voice panting out.

Sidney twitches at the idea, his fluttering hole spasming at the idea. “Yes.”

“Say please,” is the reply he gets.

“Please,” Sidney stresses, his legs wrapping around Giroux. “Please, alpha. Claude, please!”

Sidney feels the knot against his hole only for a moment before Claude forces his way inside.

Sidney blacks out, his cock giving a tired twitch. He can’t ejaculate fluid anymore now, not after two strong orgasms and one valiant try. They’re both panting, their foreheads rested together as they catch their breath. 

Sidney opens his eyes and when he looks up at Claude, his chest tightens. He makes the decision in a split second. He tilts his head and brings his lips up to softly meet Claude’s.

Sidney knows what he’s doing. They haven’t kissed for a reason. It was unspoken, that this was out of obligation and not out of affection, and yet Sidney finds himself melting when Claude finally starts to kiss back.

They stay connected for a good twenty minutes and the entire time they make out softly, letting their hands run lightly over each other’s bodies. 

Sidney doesn’t know what he’s going to do now; now that his omega calls Claude his alpha even without a mating bite. He doesn’t know what they’re going to tell the fans either. All he does know is that his purr synchronizes with Claude’s to create a beautiful song.

**Author's Note:**

> \- "On the ground/Lay down": couches-toi  
> \- "so wet, fucking hell": "t'es tellement mouillé, tabernak"  
> \- "Are you sure?": "T'es sûr?"
> 
> I do NOT speak French. If these are wrong, please tell me and I will gladly fix them!
> 
> also this is not beta'd like i didnt even look it over after reading it lololol


End file.
